Bolo de chocolate
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Killua nunca havia comemorado o seu aniversário. Mas isso, como várias coisas em sua vida, mudou depois que ele conheceu Gon.


N/A: Antes de tudo, queria agradecer o João (se alguém ai tiver tumblr, o dele é thewallswilltumble, sigam! \o/), que betou a fic e que sempre me acompanha nos surtos por Hunter x Hunter, principalmente por esse casal lindo k3

**Bolo de chocolate.**

Killua Zoldyck gostava de festas de aniversário.

E isso, claro, não significava que ele já tivesse estado em uma, e muito menos que ele já tivesse tido sua própria festa. Não! Afinal, o garoto era membro de uma famosa família de assassinos, os Zoldyck. Desde sua infância, Killua passou por um treinamento duro para se tornar um assassino profissional. Quando completou dez anos de vida, ele já havia matado muito mais do que qualquer um daqueles assassinos em série perigosos que apareciam na televisão.

Para alguém como ele, perder tempo com coisas como festas de aniversários era algo impensável.

Embora nunca tivesse presenciado uma, ele já havia escutado bastante sobre o assunto e, por isso, sabia quais eram os elementos necessários para se fazer uma festa, e gostava de todos eles.

Killua começou a gostar das festas de aniversário quando descobriu que cada convidado tinha o costume de levar um presente. Ele podia ser um assassino, mas continuava sendo uma criança e, como toda criança, gostava de surpresas e coisas novas. É claro que ele tinha muitas coisas. Mas tudo que ele já havia ganhado de sua família eram prêmios por assassinatos que ele havia cometido. "_Você é incrível, Killua. Seu futuro como assassino será brilhante!_", eles diziam. Nunca havia ganhado nenhum presente por ter completado mais um ano de vida.

Gostou mais ainda ao saber que algo obrigatório em festas eram os doces. Ele amava doces! Principalmente se eram de chocolate.

Mas o que mais gostou, o que mais encantou Killua, foi descobrir que essas festas eram diferente das que ele conhecia, daquelas que o que importava era o número de pessoas que iam, fossem elas desconhecidas ou não. Ele adorou o fato de que, nos aniversários, as pessoas convidadas eram apenas amigos do aniversariante, não importando se a festa fosse lotada ou não.

E ter amigos era algo com que ele sempre sonhou.

Era tudo muito simples, pelo que lhe contaram: doces, presentes e amigos. Isso, e um pouco de música e pronto! Uma festa de aniversário de sucesso. E, pelo fato de ser de uma família rica, doces e presentes não eram o problema. Na verdade, ele nem considerava esses dois elementos tão essenciais assim (mas não reclamaria de ter uma festa com eles). O que ele realmente queria, o que realmente lhe importava, era poder comemorar com os seus amigos. Estar ao lado de seus amigos.

Mas o problema era exatamente esse: Killua não tinha amigos. Afinal, _quem iria querer estar junto de um assassino?_

Era isso o que Killua pensava. Ele até mesmo já havia se conformado com o fato de que nunca teria uma festa de aniversário.

Só que o fato dele já ter se conformado não significava que ele havia deixado de imaginar como seria se tivesse a sua própria festa de aniversário.

- X -

Muitas coisas na vida de Killua haviam mudado desde que ele conhecera Gon Freecss.

Gon. Seu primeiro e melhor amigo.

Ele ainda se lembra da surpresa de Gon quando lhe contou que nunca havia comemorado o seu aniversário.

- Mas isso está errado, Killua! - O moreno gritou, indignado.

- Gon, o que você queria? - Suspirou - Assassinos não comemoram coisas como aniversários.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, mas Killua sabia que o assunto não estava encerrado.

- Mas você não é mais um assassino, Killua.

Não houve resposta.

Quando Gon percebeu que não conseguiria uma resposta do amigo, saiu do quarto, visivelmente irritado.

Killua suspirou ao ouvir a porta do quarto bater. Olhou para o relógio. 22h43, dia 7 de junho. Não faltava muito tempo para que seu aniversário de 13 anos chegasse. Faltava um mês. E ele quase tinha esquecido. Antigamente, o dia de seu aniversário era uma data que sempre o deixava ansioso e pensativo (porque, no fundo, Killua sempre esperava que algo fosse acontecer) mas, com o tempo, ele aprendeu a ignorá-la (afinal, nada nunca acontecia). Se Gon não tivesse tocado no assunto, o ex-assassino provavelmente nem teria se lembrado.

- Acho que o Gon ficou irritado... – Murmurou – Idiota.

- X -

- Ei, Killua! Acorda! – Gon pulava em cima da cama em que seu amigo estava dormindo, e não demorou muito para que um Killua irritado e confuso despertasse.

- Argh, Gon! O que foi?

- Feliz aniversário! - O moreno saltou em cima de Killua e o abraçou, fazendo com que o aniversariante ficasse sem reação.

- G-Gon!

- Não sei se você se lembra do que eu te disse, mas você não é mais um assassino, Killua. Agora você é meu amigo, então você vai aprender como se comemora um aniversário – Gon soltou-se de Killua e sorriu. Se levantou da cama com um pulo e foi em direção a porta – E eu vou te mostrar! Se arruma logo!

Sozinho, Killua levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Sentia seu coração bater em um ritmo acelerado.

Fazia algum tempo que ele havia notado que o que sentia por Gon era algo que ia... Um pouco além da amizade. Ele nunca foi bom em entender os sentimentos, e descobrir que amava Gon só havia o assustado. Gon era o seu primeiro amigo. A última coisa que Killua queria era assustá-lo, e ele tinha certeza de que, se contasse a verdade para o outro, acabaria o afastando.

Havia decidido esquecer isso. Perder Gon não era algo que estava nos planos de Killua, pois não era algo que ele poderia suportar.

Assim que desceu, encontrou Mito-san e Gon.

- Parabéns, Killua! – Mito-san disse e, antes que Killua pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o abraçou. Ele apenas sorriu.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu, um pouco envergonhado.

- Mito-san, eu vou levar o Killua para pescar! – Gon anunciou, e os dois meninos saíram.

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem ao rio. Não era a primeira vez que Killua pescava com Gon, que já havia ensinado alguns truques ao amigo. Graças a isso, Killua conseguiu pescar alguns peixes com mais facilidade do que das últimas vezes, mas é claro que nem se comparava a Gon.

Já havia passado da hora do almoço na altura em que os meninos deixaram as varas de pescar de lado. Killua estava acostumado. Os dias passavam muito rápido quando ele estava perto de Gon. Com ele, tudo era divertido. Acabaram acendendo uma fogueira, que usaram para assar alguns dos peixes que haviam conseguido pescar e, assim que terminaram de comer, resolveram descansar um pouco, antes de retornar a casa de Gon.

- Ei, Killua? – Os dois estavam deitados e Killua estava quase dormindo, mas despertou assim que ouviu o seu nome.

- Hun?

- O que eu posso te dar?

- O quê?

- De aniversário! Tá difícil pensar em algo. Me diz, – Gon sentou-se e se aproximou do amigo, que ainda estava deitado. – qual é a coisa que você mais deseja?

O olhar atento de Gon deixava Killua sem jeito, mas a empolgação do amigo era algo único, que ele amava.

"_Eu quero você, Gon."_

- Eu...

- Você...?

"_Você não entende, Gon? Eu não preciso de mais nada, se você estiver do meu lado."_

- Me diz logo, Killua!

"_Você."_

- Arghh, Gon! Isso é embaraçoso! Eu não sei! – Killua se levantou. Sentia seu rosto quente e resolveu direcionar toda sua atenção para a paisagem, ao invés de seu amigo. – Já sei. Chocolate!

- Ah, Killua. Mas isso não vale! Você come chocolate quase todo dia, e eu quero te dar alguma coisa especial. E a Mito-san já fez o seu... – Gon parou de falar subitamente. Colocou as mãos sobre a boca, tampando-a. "_Epa!"_

- O que?

- N-nada! Nada. Só... Não pode ser chocolate.

- Hm... Você não precisa me dar nada, Gon. Sério.

Gon já havia dado a Killua tudo o que ele sempre havia desejado. Se tornou seu amigo, aceitou-o mesmo depois de ter descoberto quem Killua realmente era e, graças a isso, agora ele vivia diversas aventuras, e não precisava mais matar por obrigação.

Claro que havia algo que Gon podia dar a Killua.

Era a coisa que ele mais desejava.

Mas ele sabia que o que ele mais queria era justamente aquilo que não poderia ter.

- Até parece. Você vai ver! – Gon mostrou a língua. – Vai ser o melhor presente do mundo.

- Ok, ok, Gon. – Killua abriu um sorriso, que Gon retribuiu - Vamos indo?

- Sim!

Enquanto voltavam para casa, Killua notou algo estranho em Gon. Ele estava agitado e parecia até um pouco preocupado, e isso não passou despercebido por Killua.

- Gon, tá tudo bem com você?

Silêncio.

- Gon?

Silêncio.

- Gon! – Gritou, colocando-se na frente do amigo.

- Ahn? O que foi?

- Eu é que pergunto! Por que você tá assim?

- Assim como?

- Distraído. Preocupado.

- Ah... N-não é nada. Sério, eu só estava pensando.

- "Só estava pensando?" – Repetiu. – Viu como você está estranho? – Killua brincou, o que fez o outro rir. Aproximou-se de Gon e lhe deu um soco fraco no ombro. – Vamos.

Killua achou que as coisas estavam estranhas na casa quando a avistaram. Não era tão tarde para todas as luzes da casa e do bar de Mito-san estarem apagadas, e o lugar estava muito silencioso. Havia algo de diferente.

- Alguma coisa estranha está acontecendo. – Killua saiu correndo em direção à casa antes que Gon pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Sem escolha, ele seguiu Killua.

Quando Killua entrou no bar, já preparado para enfrentar algum tipo de perigo, a sua surpresa foi maior do que qualquer outra preocupação.

- Feliz aniversário! – Um pequeno coro gritou e, assim que alguém acendeu as luzes, o ex-assassino pôde enxergar melhor o que havia encontrado.

Vários balões estavam presos às paredes do bar, havia uma mesa repleta de doces, e o que mais chamou a atenção de Killua foi um enorme bolo de chocolate que se encontrava no meio da mesa.

Kurapika, Leorio, Mito-san, a bisavó de Gon e até mesmo Wing e Zushi estavam lá. Todos olhavam para Killua, sorrindo.

E havia uma grande faixa, na qual estava escrito "Feliz Aniversário, Killua".

Aquilo era uma festa de aniversário. A _sua _festa de aniversário.

- Droga! Não era para você ter saído correndo, Killua. Quase estragou tudo! – Ele ouviu Gon falar.

- Isso tudo...

- É pra você, claro. – Leorio interrompeu. – Saiba que deu trabalho chegar até aqui, mas o Gon nos contou que você nunca tinha tido uma festa e isso não podia ficar assim! – O mais velho bagunçou um pouco o cabelo de Killua, e lhe entregou um pequeno pacote.

Dentro dele, havia um par de ioiôs.

- Olha só, - Killua examinou o presente. – quem diria que você sabe dar coisas legais!

- Oras, saiba que eu tenho um ótimo gosto pras coisas!

Logo, os outros convidados se aproximaram para cumprimentar Killua e entregar seus presentes. Não havia muitas pessoas na festa mas, para o garoto, era o suficiente.

Porque depois de muitos anos sozinho, ele podia considerar cada pessoa naquele lugar um amigo.

E ele sabia que só tinha chegado até lá por conta de Gon.

- O Gon estava muito preocupado, - Kurapika confessou, enquanto todos conversavam animadamente – porque ele estava planejando isso há um mês e ele diz que não consegue mentir para você.

- Foi difícil! Quase que eu acabo contando sobre o bolo hoje cedo, e ai ele teria descoberto tudo. É difícil enganar o Killua. – Gon disse, passando a mão no cabelo.

- Um mês? Eh, Gon, eu nem desconfiei. – Killua falou, surpreso.

Ele sabia muito bem a sorte que tinha por ter tido a chance de encontrar alguém como Gon.

- E por falar em bolo, acho que está na hora de provarmos ele, não é? – Mito-san falou, quando já haviam se passado algumas horas desde o início da festa. Entregou uma faca a Killua, e acendeu a vela do bolo. – Eu realmente espero que você goste. É o meu presente pra você. – Sorriu.

- E não se esqueça de fazer um pedido quando for soprar a vela! - Wing disse.

- É? Isso é sério?

- Claro que sim. – Mito-san concordou. – Pedidos de aniversário sempre se realizam. E depois você precisa dar o primeiro pedaço de bolo pra pessoa que você mais gostar da festa!

Todos começaram a cantar parabéns para Killua e, assim que a música acabou, ele assoprou a vela, concentrado.

Um pedido... Ele pensou por alguns segundos.

"_Eu quero poder sempre estar ao lado de Gon." _

Cortou o pedaço de bolo de maneira desajeitada e o colocou em um prato. E então Leorio perguntou a ele para quem seria o primeiro pedaço.

Todo mundo sorria. Como se já soubessem a resposta.

Gon olhava para Killua, sorrindo.

Killua sentiu novamente o seu rosto esquentar.

- Isso é muito embaraçoso... Eu não sabia disso... – Ele estendeu o prato na direção de Gon, desviando o olhar. – É seu.

- Obrigado, Killua!

Killua não pode deixar de sorrir, por mais envergonhado que estivesse.

Logo Mito-san ofereceu-se para cortar e distribuir os outros pedaços de bolo.

A festa terminou tarde, e os convidados resolveram passar a noite na Ilha da Baleia. O relógio marcava 00:10 quando Killua e Gon foram para o quarto.

- Hoje já é dia 8 de julho. – Killua comentou. – Gon, obrigado.

- Hn?

- Por tudo. Pela festa, por se lembrar do meu aniversário e... – Falar sobre como se sentia era algo realmente complicado, o garoto pensou. – por ser meu amigo.

Gon sorriu.

- Não precisa agradecer, Killua! Eu já disse que eu tive sorte em ter te conhecido. Mas eu realmente queria ter te dado um presente. Eu fui o único que não deu nada. – Pelo tom de voz, era claro que o moreno estava chateado, coisa que Killua não entendia.

- Não precisa, Gon.

- Na verdade... Tem algo que eu quero te dar. Muito. Mas eu não sei se você vai gostar.

- É? O que é? – Killua estava curioso. Ansioso. Um presente de Gon! – Me mostre.

Gon se levantou da cama em que estava sentado. Aproximou-se de Killua lentamente.

Killua sentiu o seu coração acelerar. Sua respiração falhava.

E então Gon o beijou.

Tinha sabor de chocolate.

E o ex-assassino não conseguia pensar em nenhum presente que fosse melhor do que aquele.

**- X –**

**N/A: **Nem acredito que finalmente consegui escrever minha primeira fic kirugon! Yay! 3 Killua x Gon é tipo, o otp dos meus otps, e por isso eu tenho várias ideias de fics sobre eles, mas (pra variar rs) eu sempre tenho dificuldade pra escrever ;-; mas dessa vez saiu, eu to feliz com o resultado, ainda mais porque é a minha primeira fic de Hunter :3

Espero que gostem!


End file.
